


choke me to death

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa V3, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Hospitalization, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide attempt?, its not meant to be romantic, pregame, suicidal behavior, this isn’t a ship fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGvent bc I’m not well. Don’t worry. Im fine.-Pregame Ouma would like to die via being choked to death. It doesn’t really work the way he wants it to.





	choke me to death

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning again just in case. 
> 
> If you’re feeling this way, please contact someone.

I grasp his hand and lift it to my neck, rough padded fingertips brushing the nape of my neck as a thumb gently caresses my throat. 

"God, please just do it already."

"You're desperate..." He points out. "No shit, Sherlock." I toss him a glare. "I've never met someone so eager to get choked as you are and not have it be sexual in the slightest." Ha. "Mmh..." I hum, half-listening. I'm more focused on how his grip around my neck loosens. I don't like it. He's staring me down with those big grey eyes of his. The ones that watch me carefully past the fluttering of long, pretty eyelashes. He's beautiful. He's ugly, but he's so damn beautiful. He'll look more beautiful if he gets to it already. 

"Are you sure—?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. Fucking do it." I urge him. 

It seems he needs no more convincing, because immediately after I say so, he hesitates for only a millisecond before I feel those slender fingers wrap around my neck like a coiling snake. Oh, god. He's so beautiful like this. With his hands around my neck, the loss of air. No words, we don't talk. I don't want to talk. No words need to be said. Not that there are any that could possibly fit this situation we are in at the moment, but still. Though it's almost Heaven, something's off. Possibly in the way he stares at me. How his grip isn't the way it should be. 

He's too pussy to do it. 

I push him away and as he stumbles back, surprises and caught off-guard by the act, I have to look down and catch my breath through long, shaky inhales.  
"What... Di- Did I do something wrong? Do you want to stop—?" He begins to babble like a fucking restless child. God, he's annoying. He's about to be the one getting choked. I cut him off, I don't want to hear his nonsense anymore.  
"You're too gentle. You can't do this, can you? Maybe I should find someone else." I start to stand up before he desperately grabs at my hand, pulling me back down and staring me dead in the eyes. He seems more desperate than I, at this point. Oh, the lengths people so desperate for validation will go to. 

"No, tell me what I'm doing wrong. I can fix this. I can. I really can. Please, just tell me what to do." He pleads helplessly, like a child in trouble. Whatever, it isn't like it's that easy to find someone who is so easily willing to choke you unconscious if that's what makes you happy. 

I spend the night teaching him what to do before we actually get to it. I wish I could recall the look on his face when I felt the air slip from my mouth and consciousness fled my useless body. 

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed. 

"Nice to see you again, Ouma. Though I do wish we didn't always have to meet under these circumstances..." It's a soft and gentle voice I recognize well. 

"Good morning, nurse. Guess I failed again." She hums sadly in response, unsure of what to say. Unsure of if she should say anything at all. But there's nothing that needs to be said. 

I hate the way she stares at me with pity. It fills me with an indescribable amount of anger and dread. 

I feel the ghost of fingers at my neck and I wish it had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent. I’m not promoting any of this behavior. y’all like pregames I’ll give you my pregames.


End file.
